


Mercury & Venus

by saltymochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cause I felt like it, Mercury - Freeform, Multi, Reader is mercury, Stars, Venus - Freeform, Volleyball, even though he’s the freakin sun, fluff who?, gender neutral reader, i know I did Iwaizumi wrong, iwaizumi has it hard, like angst all the way, oikawa is Venus, solar planet, sorry bae but I love you, sun - Freeform, yall wanna cry together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltymochi/pseuds/saltymochi
Summary: Although the planets constantly rotate around the sun, Mercury and Venus are the closest planets to one another."We're just like Mercury and Venus. We've always been close, with 50,290,000 KM separating us. Telling each other our secrets, our fears, knowing what makes us tick...."[Angst and just a little heads up, this story won't bring up much facts about the solar system, I just wanted to use Mercury and Venus to compare the main characters' relationship. Also, I don't know if all of the scientific facts that I state in here will be true, so don't go quoting off of me.]





	Mercury & Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Guide-
> 
> Stars: Oikawa's lovers  
> Sun: Iwaizumi  
> Mercury: The reader  
> Venus: Oikawa  
> (n/n): your nickname  
> (l/n): your last name  
> Bold: Section header  
> Italicized: Old flashback memories  
> Bold/Italicized: Just an emphasis on Mercury, Venus, the sun, and the stars  
> Normal font: The present

We're just like Mercury and Venus. We've always been close, with 50,290,000 KM separating us. Telling each other our secrets, our fears, knowing what makes us tick....

***

**First Year of Middle School, His First Crush**

” _Promise to not tell anyone (n/n)-chan! The young brunette did a hush motion with his index finger._

_"Of course you dummy!" I pouted impatiently._

_Oikawa was acting so suspiciously these past days. He wouldn't tell me or Iwaizumi what he was thinking about no matter how much we bugged him. Now he invited me to his house for a study session, I wonder what is going on in his mind. It must be something serious if he didn't want to invite Iwaizumi._

_"Okay, good. No matter what, you can't tell Iwa-chan! If he finds out what I'm about to tell you he'll definitely laugh at me. Iwa-chan is so mean!" Oikawa did an exhausted pout._

_Oikawa then shuffled over closer to me, almost closing the distance between us, then gently told me, "There's this girl in my class who I like, and I don't know what to do. It's just... This is my first crush, and I just don't.... Want to mess things up with her.."_

_"What do you expect me to tell you idiot!? I've never had a crush before either," I furiously blushed._

_I wonder if he believes in love at first sight._

**_That's when molecular clouds are first formed._ **

***

**First Year of Middle School, His First Girlfriend**

_"Hey (n/n)-chan, Iwa-chan! I want you guys to meet my lovely girlfriend, Chise-chan!" Oikawa brightly smiled._

_It's his real smile._

_"Oi trashykawa, stop annoying your girlfriend or else she'll break up with you!"_

_The girl just brightly giggled, "Nice to meet you Iwaizumi-san and (l/n)-san. Tooru has told me so much about you two."_

_I plastered on a fake smile, "Hello! Oikawa tells us a lot about you too, we're happy you two are finally together."_

_"You see guys! Isn't Chise-chan so cute?!" He swung his arm around her waist and brightly grinned._

**_That's when the molecular clouds started strengthening their structure._ **

***

**First Year of Middle School, His First Love**

_It starts getting obvious that Oikawa is absolutely smitten with the girl. Honestly, I'm happy for him. Which friend wouldn't be happy for their childhood friend who has such a sweet and genuine lover by their side?_

_I'm happy.... So happy I could cry..._

_It's past 2 in the afternoon, and Oikawa still isn't at the park. We always meet up here on the weekends just to eat ice cream, play some volleyball, and talk about whatever's on our mind. Strangely, Iwaizumi and I have been sitting on the bench for 30 minutes now and he hasn't answered any of our texts or picked up any of our phone calls. Then we hear loud panting sounds and heavy footsteps heading towards our direction._

_"I'm so sorry for being late guys!" He bends down to take a deep breath, a trickle of slight sliding down his nose bridge._

_"Oi, Crappykawa! Where were you?! We waited 30 minutes for you and not only do you come late without telling us ahead, you don't answer any of our calls and messages," Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa on the back of his head._

_"I'm really sorry guys. Chise-chan got sick with the cold and her parents were out of town, so she called me and yeah..." He nervously scratched his head._

_"It's okay, as long as you're safe," I whispered under my breath._

_The two didn't hear me and went straight to the volleyball court._

_"Hey, Oikawa.... Are you in love with her?" I bit my lip down._

_He got flustered and nervously scratched his neck, "Well... You can say that..."_

**_A bright star forms._ **

***

Although we're the closest planets, there's still enough space for a bright star to come between us.

***

**Second Year of Middle School, His First Heartbreak**

_It was after a tournement. They lost. Iwaizumi is upset and disappointed, but he's too good at disguising._

_I walk up to him from the bleachers, "You guys did great. You may have not won, but I'm proud of all of your efforts and hard work."_

_"Thanks (n/n)-chan."_

_After that there's a tense silence in the air. We sit outside of the school on a nearby grassy hill, just pondering to ourselves._

_"Where's Oikawa?" I finally ask._

_"He ran off to the back of the school..."_

_I run off to the back of the school and see him hiding his face behind his taped hands, sitting on one of the rusty old benches._

_Coming here definitely isn't one of my best decisions but it's too late to turn back time._

_He breathes in the scent of freshly blooming roses, "It's all my fault...."_

_I don't ask him to elaborate, I honestly think I don't want to know._

_I find out his girlfriend broke up with him because of his passion for volleyball just right before the volleyball game, which caused him to be an internal mess and completely unfocused during the tournament._

_Guess we're both heartbroken. It's not as if that would ever close the 50,290,000 KM gap between us.... Would it?_

**_The once brightly burning star slowly starts nearing its death date._ **

***

**Third Year of Middle School, His First Healing Process**

_It's been about a year since the break up and he looks better now. He's finally returned to wholeheartedly playing volleyball._

_"Whoo!! Go Oikawa!" I loudly cheer._

_He's finally team captain and is having a practice match against a neighboring school. He turns to the crowd and winks. Some of his fan girls shriek and start gushing about his looks. They will never know who the wink is directed to, but wishful thinking is what us youths thrive on. Especially the broken hearted._

**_The star has now exploded, it's existence erased from history like it was never there._ **

***

Once a star explodes, Mercury and Venus are finally closer again. If you ever need me, I'm always here for comfort. So, it's okay, no matter how many stars get between us, I'll patiently be waiting for you.

***

**First Year of High School, His First Stable Fanbase**

_Us three are now in the same high school together and puberty hit Oikawa REALLY hard._

_"Don't you guys thinks Oikawa-san looks so cool?!" Fan girl #1 screeched._

_"Of course you dummy! Oikawa-san has always been super cool and attractive in my eyes. You're only realizing this now," Fan girl #2 sasses._

_Obviously, Oikawa enjoys all of the positive attention he has been recently receiving from his fan base. He would occasionally smirk, wink, or wave at the girls at the bleachers. After practice, a hurdle of them would rush up to him, handing him cutely wrapped bags of chocolates. He would entertain for a bit, adding in some flirtatious comments to appease the girls. Iwaizumi would be forced to drag him to the locker room to change, then us three would walk back home together._

_When we are walking down the sidewalk, Iwaizumi and Oikawa would spill mindless chatter about volleyball and the likes. Although I occasionally play volleyball with them, I still don't understand the terms that well so I never barge in._

_I wish things would always be like this; just us three._

**_Molecular clouds are desperately trying to form._ **

***

**First Year of High School, His First Rebound**

_I'm not surprised when I find out Oikawa has a new girlfriend. It's all a matter of time. A part of me is bitter, but I push my personal feelings aside every time, so another time should be fine._

_Since this is his first girlfriend in about a year now, Oikawa personally invites us to the park to introduce each other. She's petite and slightly short, but she's definitely cute. Clear and smooth skin, big round eyes, and silky hair done up in pigtails. She kind of resembles his ex girlfriend and I'm sure Iwaizumi notices this as well, but none of us speak up about it. Is this what you call a rebound?_

_Of course, Oikawa acts super lovey dovey and clingy around her. It's like his first love all over again and I'll admit, they look cute together. I throw away my envy and compliment the girl, telling her how happy I am that they're dating. It's nothing but cheap flattery, but a part of me deep down wishes I could be genuinely happy for him. Things just don't work like that though._

_A month later they break up, few weeks after that he devotes himself to volleyball and everything's at peace. Another one of his cute admirers confesses who just happens to share slight but uncanny resemblances to his ex, they get together, he introduces us at the same park, I give out the same cheap flattery, they act like a newly wed during their honeymoon stage, break up, and repeat. That's how things truly work._

**_Bright little stars are formed, but they never have enough time to fully outshine Mercury before exploding._ **

***

**Second Year of Highschool, X Rebounds**

_At this rate, Iwaizumi and I no longer keep track of the number of rebounds Oikawa has gone through. Nor does he even bother doing introductions anymore, so we never know the girl's name. It's gotten worse for the girls; they're only boyfriend and girlfriend in name. He may give her special treatment from time to time, but it's out of obligation. Those days where he would act lovesick are done and over with._

_We stopped meeting up at the park. It started out with broken promises, repeated disappointment, then just apathy. Somedays though, Iwaizumi and I would meet up there just to vent or stare up at the clouds._

_"Hey Iwaizumi, is this the 10th rebound?" I ask._

_Iwaizumi sadly chuckles, then stares up at the clouds. He doesn't say anything so I don't say anything._

_"You really love him, huh?"_

_I don't bother asking how he knows, but choose to just nod. He sighs, and we sit there like that for the rest of the day._

**_Maybe one day, a brightly burning star will get in between Mercury and Venus, and unlike the others, this star will fully outshine Mercury and stay for good._ **

***

**Third Year of High School, X Heartbreaks**

_At some point, Iwaizumi and I stop keeping track of the number of heartbreaks Oikawa has gone through. These heartbreaks aren't just off of badly ended relationships but also losing games and such. This time though, this heartbreak can probably amount to 5 heartbreaks._

_They lost the match, and not only that, the match was the last official game they could play in their entire high school volleyball career. Iwaizumi is going through a hard time as well, but since he's more mature, he'll know how to cheer himself up. On the other hand, I have to cheer Oikawa up._

_I'm in his bedroom, sitting on his chair while he's buried underneath all his dorky alien themed blankets. I hold back from teasing because I still have basic decency. Instead, I stare at the clock and he sniffles with the occasional sound of rustling tissues._

_"You did great. Everyone is proud of you."_

_He doesn't look up but sobs his eyes out even harder, "I failed the team...."_

_"You're their honorable captain and setter, there's no way you failed them. Come on, let's head to the park for some fresh air," I forcefully drag him out of bed and luckily, his parents are used to it and don't question anything._

_He's hard working, dedicated, loyal..... Who could ever be disappointed with him? Wouldn't that just make people love him even more?_

_It's already late, to the point where you can see the stars and point up at them. I know he has always loved the idea of aliens and space, so I sit in silence and watch him soak in his surroundings and the beautiful night sky._

_He finally breaks the silence, "We won't be able to see this kind of sky in Tokyo..."_

_I simply hum in agreement, trying to make out the constellations._

_"We won't be in the same school too..."_

_That one sentence alone kills me on the inside, but I just laugh and warmly pat his back, "Don't think too much. We'll still be in the same city so we can still meet up on the weekends or during breaks."_

_There's tension floating in the air, and none of us wants to break the silence. But...._

_"Mercury and Venus are the closest planets right?" I ask._

_He's slightly caught off guard but nods._

_"Then would it be fair to say Mercury and Venus are best friends?" I ask another question._

_"Well yeah, I guess," He's now curious with where this is going._

_"If bright stars keep on intercepting Mercury and Venus, is there still a chance for them to be lovers?"_

_He seriously ponders the question, "I don't think it's possible... A bright star would most definitely outshine Mercury. After all, Mercury is the smallest planet in our solar system. Besides, how is it possible for best friends to fall in love?"_

_Tears are threatening to burst out of my eyes, but I keep it all in, "Sorry, I gotta go back home now. It's getting late."_

**_Mercury, even without stars getting in its way, it will always be overlooked._ **

***

I know it's selfish to ask, but I just want you to notice me as more than just Mercury. I want to be Mercury, the closest planet to you and the most breath taking sight you've ever seen. The one who you adore and trust your secrets and fears to.

***

**First Year of University, First Disconnection**

_After graduation, we got ice cream at the park and bawled our eyes out together. We made endless promises to always keep in touch, no matter how stupid these promises truly sounded._

_At first, it's all good. All three of us go to different universities, but we still make time to meet up once a month on the weekends, send memes, have long ass FaceTime sessions at night just to cry our hearts out and rant about adulthood. It was like high school all over again, just with further distance._

_Eventually, we stop meeting up and just stick to texting and calling. It's past midnight, I haven't been able to sleep lately, so I go on my phone and just randomly scroll through our old text messages. The last time we texted was about a week ago, but there was no reply from Oikawa. It says "Read 2" but Iwaizumi is the only one who responded. I hesitate, listing down all of the cons of why I shouldn't send another a text, and in the end, my rationality wins me over._

**_Suddenly, it feels as if Venus is distancing itself away from Mercury, but by the laws of science, there's nothing Mercury can do._ **

***

I still wonder why you never responded to my texts back in our university days. It was as if you didn't care enough and frankly, I think you don't.

***

**Second Year of Univerisity, X Disconnections**

_We're now in our second year of college. I'm fed up of being ignored by Oikawa, but I know he doesn't do it on purpose. Rarely, he will respond to my texts with a brief sentence, and it's understandable. There are more important matters to pursue than some silly child hood friendship. I don't want to be too persistent, so I don't bug Oikawa as much anymore. We've grown more distant this past year, and it's partially my fault for not persisting enough. Even if I were to strongly pursue him, would he still spare me his time?_

_When was the last time we hung out?_

**_There's no stars. There's nothing._ **

***

A part of me wanted to give up on you right then and there. No matter how far you distance yourself away from me though, I would helplessly crawl right back to you. You know that too, right?

***

**Third Year of University, His Second Love**

_He called me today, said that he wants me to meet his new girlfriend. Does that mean he finally got over his first love? Is she really someone important to him? It's been years since he's last introduced his girlfriends to us. I swallow down my bitterness, and take the train to the cute and cozy cafe._

_I see him, as handsome as ever. His cheeks are a flushed pink, his eyes are glistening with amazement and curiousity, and his lips are quirked up in a goofy grin. Just like the first time I saw him._

_I can feel my heart pounding out of my chest, my cheeks rapidly darkening. Then I notice her. It's as if all of the air has been taken out of my lungs, and my heart is shattering like shards of a broken glass mirror. I quickly gasp in so,e air and stroll over to the table._

_"(n/n)-chan! It's so nice to see you again!" Oikawa jumps out of his seat and tackles me into a bear hug._

_We stand there in comfortable silence, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. I never want to let go... But he does..._

_Iwaizumi notices us and walks up, "Hey (l/n)."_

_In his eyes are pity and longing, which I brush off with a little smile._

**_The sun is the closest existence to Mercury right after Venus. It's a brightly burning star, blindingly beautiful. 57,909,050 KM..... Yet it will always be ignored..._ **

***

**Third Year of Univerisity, First Makeup**

_After meeting his new girlfriend, Etsuko-chan as he calls her, we've been hanging out more. He drags his girlfriend to these hangouts as well. Surprisingly, she's different from his first girlfriend and all of his other girlfriends. She's pretty and gentle, but dorky as well. They're a perfect match. I want to hate her so much, but I just can't. She's such a sweetheart._

**_This time, the newly born star between Venus and Mercury is as bright as ever._ **

***

You met her. You are absolutely, wholeheartedly in love with the girl, and I just couldn't bring myself to hate you either.

***

**25 Years Old, The Love of His Life**

_It's just the two of us right now at the cafe. Iwaizumi has the cold and said to go on ahead and meet up without him. He usually never gets sick do why now?_

_"I think she's the one....," Oikawa slowly starts out._

_That slowly snaps me out of my internal monologue, and I immediately shift my attention to him. His eyes are gentle, loving, and warm...._

**_Mercury is blinded by the star. The sun, 10 times as bright, is still ignored and in the dark. All of its efforts gone to waste._ **

***

My heart broke a little when you told me she's the one. I couldn't do anything but just force on a smile, and give you a warm pat on the back.

***

**27 Years Old, His Happily Ever After (Current Day)**

"Are you sure you can go through with this?" Iwaizumi asks me again.

"Of course, don't worry about me too much. You're still too young to get wrinkles," I gently teased.

"If you ever need anything, come to me," He pats me on the shoulder and walks off.

Iwaizumi is Oikawa's best man so he quickly rushes over to Oikawa's side. The wedding is starting, and Etsuko gracefully walks down the aisle with her dad. She looks absolutely stunning and beautiful in the peachy pink wedding dress. After that is a blur. They say their vows, lean in for a sweet kiss, the crowd wildly cheers, and some burst into tears.

I wipe the tears off with my hands, and stroll over to the now married couple, "I'm so proud of you two..."

**_The star never explodes._ **

***

Although you now have a beautiful star by your side, I hope you'll never forget that right behind that star, is Mercury.

***

**End**


End file.
